El Fin justifica los Miedos
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Shun ya no aguanta mas, su Niisan es muy injusto con él, y Seiya sigue siendo su premio a perseguir. Yaoi


El fin justifica los Miedos

**El fin justifica los Miedos.**

Durante las dos primera semanas de la llegada de los Santos Dorados, el aire pareció cambiar, renovarse, mientras sus habitantes respiraban grandes bocanadas de placer y lujuria.

Con la llegada de tantos nuevos cuerpos de donde elegir, Seiya olvido rápidamente el deseo irrefrenable que el cuerpo de Andrómeda causaba en él. No lo habia visto casi, en estas dos ultimas semanas, y antes de ello Ikki se habia encargado de que su castigo lo mantuviese ocupado y lejos de las demás personas.

El Fénix era irreflexivo en cuanto a corregir una conducta que no le agradara de su pequeño 'orgullo', y habia castigo a Shun hasta su propio cansancio.

Aún en estos días, Seiya creía oír los gemidos de Shun bajo el 'castigo' nocturno de Ikki. Aún envuelto en su propio placer, con algunos de sus 'amigos'Dorados.

Habia cruzado a Andrómeda raras veces, en el día, mayormente a las horas donde todos se sentaban a compartir un alimento, siempre bajo la tutela de su hermano mayor.

El castigo de Ikki fue sencillo, y extensivo al resto de los integrantes de la casa. '¡Nada de actividades nocturnas!'... Esta vez ninguno podía 'fraternizar' con el joven Santo castigado. Sólo su hermano tenia libre acceso a su cuarto y luego volvía a cerrar la puerta bajo llave hasta que volviera a ejercer su autoridad sobre su 'conejito'.

Hyoga pasó muy mal esos días, ni siquiera a él, Ikki, le permitió hacerle una visita a Shun, y tuvo que conformarse con un libro de 'autoayuda'... Por lo menos en lo que llegaron los demás Santos, y ahora se encuentra en un apretado 'mano a mano' con Milo del Escorpión.

Pero hasta Ikki encontró en que entretenerse en medio de tantas personas, y a veces acompañaba a Shaka a meditar en medio del bosque en los limites del predio Kido... y así se olvidó por tres días seguidos del castigo de su hermano.

Una tarde, mientras Ikki le ayudaba a Shaka a alcanzar el Nirvana, Shun consiguió escabullirse de su habitación. Quería tener, igual que los otros a alguien con quien pasar las tardes del caluroso verano japonés. Buscó y buscó, pero por alguna razón no se decidia por ninguno de los Santos Zodiacales, así que prefirió ir a lo conocido y seguro. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación de Hyoga, de seguro su Cisne lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos

Al llegar se percató de que la puerta del cuarto apenas estaba entornada, y podía ver como dos siluetas se movían, obstruyendo la delgada línea de luz de dejaba la puerta. Estaba así a propósito, pensó Shun, aunque también hubiera sido difícil que alguien que pasaba por el pasillo no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba dentro con tanto gemido y jadeo.

Shun se agachó, observando por la ranura y abriéndola sólo un poco más, el despliegue de movimientos y posiciones, tratando de no delatarse. Hyoga luchaba por dar vuelta al Escorpión y este, por dejar a Hyoga en una posición el suficiente tiempo como para poder penetrarlo. Pero el Cisne es rápido. Shun pudo ver cuando ambos cuerpos se irguieron de frente para un beso voráz... Aunque no eran sus bocas lo que llamó la atención de Andrómeda.

Conocía, sí, el ego del Santo del Cisne, y habia oído hablar mucho acerca del de Milo, pero no pudo evitar lamer su labio ante tal imagen. Ambos miembros erectos rozándose en medio de los cuerpos... muchas ideas se cruzaron por la mente del pequeño. Pensó en entrar, estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos se negaría a meter a un tercero en su juego, pero sin embargo se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

Recapacitó a ultimo momento, ante el cuadro de voracidad que formaban ambos hombres, quizás los dos juntos eran demasiado, incluso para él. Observó un rato más, para ver cómo Milo ganaba una posición triunfal sobre el cuerpo del Cisne.

"Buscaré otra cosa!". Dijo para sí mismo, y aunque parecía tranquilo, no podía perder tiempo.

Andrómeda no sabia cuánto tiempo le tomaba a Shaka alcanzar el Nirvana, pero si era por Ikki quizás tenia un margen de horas todavía.

Pasando por una de las salas de los pisos superiores, Shun escuchó un gemido que lo sobresaltó. Conocía esa voz. Se volvió en dirección de la puerta, pero no le hizo falta pararse enfrente. Los cristales del ventanal daban una apreciación única en su reflejo, de lo que pasaba dentro.

Al principio sólo vió dos siluetas, cuyos cabellos daban forma de pulpos gigantes, luego pudo distinguir bien. No se habia equivocado, el gemido habia sido de Shiryu. El sereno Dragón acostumbraba a leer en aquella sala, disfrutando de la terraza próxima, y eso hacia!... Incluso con Mu entre sus piernas, el Dragón no habia soltado el libro de su mano izquierda, mientras su otra mano guiaba la cabeza de cabellos lavanda, cada vez más contra su pelvis.

Shun ahogó un gemido. La casa parecía haber perdido totalmente el decoro que tanto ellos se habían esforzado por conservar, y él sin nadie con quien divertirse.

Siguió su búsqueda. Pues el titulo en la tapa del libro en las manos de Shiryu: «Estudio Avanzado de la Mercadotecnia y su uso Especializado»; y el gutural gemido de Mu -que más parecía un mantra- no eran lo que él quería.

Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo del segundo piso, y tan súbitamente como paró, se hechó a correr por el corredor, en su cabeza una sola idea.

¡Seiya!.

Se cruzó con cada uno de los Santos que visitaban la mansión, algunos Santos de Bronce de vacaciones... y una que otra amazona, pero en ningún lado encontró a Pegaso. Subió de vuelta hacia el ala de las habitaciones y entró en el cuarto azotando la puerta contra la pared.

La cama estaba ocupada, pero Seiya no se movió ni al sentir el estruendo ni la presencia que se iba acercando cada vez más a su lecho.

Shun sonrió, Seiya estaba descuidadamente extendido, al parecer habia quedado en esa posición con el último gramo de fuerza que le quedaba. El cuerpo totalmente desnudo y algo de humedad se adhería a la piel morena. ¿Sudor o...?

No quiso averiguarlo, no le importaba tampoco. Abrió las sabanas para comprobar qué tan cansado estaba el Pegaso, y al deslizar un dedo por la superficie de la virilidad de éste, sonrió al estremecimiento general del cuerpo. Arrojó la sábana lejos de la cama y rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse, en algo más de tiempo todos se juntarían para la hora de la merienda.

El Pegaso emitía un ronquido mudo a través de una respiración difícil, habia tenido una muy buena tarde entre charlas amenas y juegos varios. Admiraba mucho la templanza y el honor de los hermanos, Aioros y Aioria, y estos comenzaban a dedicarle un especial cariño a su singular amigo. Pues no sabían que Seiya podía llegar a convertirse en tan especial anfitrión. Pasaban varias horas de la tarde en su habitación enseñando nuevas técnicas al joven santo, tantas a veces, que Seiya caía rendido en donde estuviera y era alguno de los dos muchachos que lo llevaba a su cama y lo tapaba con una sábana.

Gimió entre sueños, la presión sobre su cuerpo era satisfactoriamente encantadora, algo se rozaba contra su pecho y abdomen con tal cadencia que habia comenzado a gemir a cada movimiento.

Era el cuerpo de Shun, subido sobre el del Pegaso, el que se movía friccionando su erección contra la otra aun 'naciente'. Las manos blancas subían y bajaban sobre el pecho moreno tratando de que Seiya despierte.

"Tal vez necesite algo más de ayuda". Shun volvió sus ojos hacia el miembro del Pegaso, y decidió darle un buen despertar a su amigo. Se lo llevó a la boca sintiendo la humedad que se agolpaba ya en la punta de éste.

Los ojos café se abrieron en un segundo, Shun lo habia metido todo dentro de su boca, y en ese mismo momento Seiya recordó que era lo que quería hacer con el Santo más inocente de los cinco.

"Inocente?..." La voz en la mente de Seiya rió sarcásticamente, viendo la boca rosada subir y bajar sobre su palpitante miembro. Sin embargo Seiya quiso detener su tarea.

-No... pensé que... estabas... castigado... Ikki...- No pudo articular bien la pregunta (¿Dónde estaba Ikki?...), y volvió a caer sobre la cama con un fuerte estremecimiento.

Shun lo vió directo a los ojos, en sus manos sostenía la erección con fuerza, evitando que el Pegaso eyaculase. Le habló con calma.

-Estoy cansado del 'Castigo' de Niisan... y de que todos se olviden de que estoy aquí.- Era una amenaza.

-Él... nos prohibió...- Seiya jadeó al mover su pelvis para escapar del agarre.

-Lo sé, pero él no esta aquí... y yo lo necesito mucho Seiya.- Con la última palabra, descendió para lamer la punta del pene. El Pegaso se estremeció de placer ante tal tortura.

-Yo te ayudo, Shun... – Lo hubiera gritado si no fuera por que le faltaba el aire. -... ¡Podemos hacer lo de la última vez!.- Seiya sugirió tentativamente, viéndolo a los ojos, pero enseguida volvió a gemir, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡No Seiya, no entiendes que necesito algo más que sólo tus dedos!.-

Era verdad, se habia enterado luego de días de querer someterlo sin que se dejase; Shun era más que un experto en materia de sexo. Era insaciable en todo sentido, -según escuchó tuvo al Fénix y al Cisne toda una noche, sin dejarlos salir de su habitación-, pero él no era tonto... Aún estaba bajo las amenazas del Fénix, a la cual se le sumaba el castigo que le impuso a Shun, de seguro terminaría muerto si intentaba tener sexo con él...

... Pero cómo resistirse. Además creía que eso habia sido demasiado para alguien como Shun –como si a él lo castigaran con lo mismo, ¡Moriría!- a quien su adoración por esta practica iba más allá de sólo un despertar hormonal..

¡Al infierno con Ikki!.

Tomó a Shun por las muñecas, jalándolo hacia su regazo, si el niño inocente quería tener sexo con él, lo tendría. Cubrió la cintura de éste con la sábana mientras se acomodaba sobre la libre erección, y sólo cuando Shun se agachó sobre su pecho pudo ver que la puerta de su cuarto estaba totalmente abierta.

Andrómeda la habia dejado así con descuido, apresurado por encontrar a Seiya antes de que su hermano mayor lo encuentre a él. Y ahora tenían toda una visión panorámica del pasillo, así como la tendría quien pasase por allí y viese para dentro del cuarto.

Gimió con desesperación, no por la boca de Andrómeda succionando con fuerza sus pezones... si no habia escuchado mal, esos que venían por el corredor eran pasos. ¡Y muchos!

Quiso decir algo pero Shun ya deslizaba su miembro por entre sus nalgas, y eso ya era demasiado como para cortarle el aliento. Sostuvo sus manos contra las redondas nalgas, presionándolas más contra su pelvis...

-Shun... Oh, Shun...-

-Seiya... y pensar que Niisan no quería que nos juntemos...- En cualquier caso... lo que Ikki no quería era que Shun, siguiera los pasos del Pegaso --quien se acostaba con la primer persona que se le cruzaba.--, bastante era ya aguantar los encuentro dentro de la mansión con el Dragón y el Cisne.

No debió haberlo nombrado. Seiya pegó un respingo en la cama, los pasos le llegaron ahora desde dentro de la habitación, estiró su cabeza hacia uno de los costados del cuerpo de Shun, y ahogó un gemido de terror.

-¡Shun!... ¡Deberías estar en tu habitación!.- Ikki habia entrado justo en el mismo momento en el que Shun se habia posicionado sobre la punta latente.

Seiya suspiró ante esto, técnicamente no los podían culpar, nada estaba consumado!. Pero Ikki no le creería, sin embargo fue Shun quien le dirigió la palabra a su hermano.

-_Nii-chan_... ¡Te olvidaste de mí!.- Gimió conteniendo sus ganas de cabalgar sobre el Pegaso.

Ikki sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar color, los pasos de los demás muchachos se podían oír detrás de su espalda, pronto Hyoga y Shiryu lo flanquearon. El Fénix explotó en ese momento.

-¡Seiya, quita tus manos de ahí!.- Sentenció con rudeza, y Seiya hizo lo que le pidió.

Al quitar sus manos, la sábana que sostenía entre ellas y el trasero de Shun cayó, ante los ojos de todos en la habitación se pudo ver en qué punto habia llegado la interrupción del Fénix.

Más ojos curiosos se juntaron detrás de los Santos de Bronce, y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

-Vaya...- Fué lo único que llegó a murmurar Hyoga, viendo el temblor en las piernas de Andrómeda para sostenerse sin hacer presión.

-¡Shun, baja ahora mismo!.- el grito estremeció a la concurrencia, pero no se movía nadie. Shun entendió el mensaje, pero un poco tergiversado

Con gran maestría, ganada en la practica, agilizó la penetración hasta llegar a rozar los testículos de Seiya con sus glúteos.

-¿Así, _Nii-chan_?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Shiryu desvió la mirada debido al rostro repentinamente palidecido de Ikki, Hyoga sin embargo se agachó para ver bien la escena montada por su 'mejor amigo'. Era eso preferible a ver la rabieta de Ikki, la cual no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Y a medida que Seiya trataba de ahogar los gemidos que Shun le arrancaba con sus movimientos, Andrómeda trataba de hacer más ruido que el normal. Tenerle castigado a él, cuando su hermano tenia libre ida y venida con quien lo quisiera...

Trató de que el espectáculo durase el mayor tiempo posible, sabiendo que Ikki tenia primera fila para ver todo de un ángulo favorecido, pero y aún cuando él lo quisiera de esa forma, Seiya no podía ver las cosas del mismo modo. El Pegaso llevaba tiempo aguantando el clímax, primero por la mano blanca de Shun, y luego porque por lo menos quería llegar a penetrarlo antes de acabar, pero ahora era diferente... jamás sintió tanto miedo. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran teniendo relaciones, pero su habitación estaba repleta, y los ojos de Ikki eran demasiado amenazadores... sin embargo, acabó con sólo imaginarse, la visión de todos del trasero de Shun rebotando sobre su pene.

-Aaaaaaahhhh...- El último gemido de Seiya fué como un impulso eléctrico que recorrió los cuerpos de todos los presentes.

Con presteza, el Pegaso dió la vuelta sobre la cama, trayendo el cuerpo de Shun con él. Hasta ahora no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué el Santo de Andrómeda, con su cara de niña y movimientos afectados le atraía tanto, pero ahora podía ver que era esa 'inocencia' fingida la que lo volvía loco, la forma que tenia de quebrar lo que le prohibían y... el trasero de Shun no estaba nada mal, incluso mejor de lo que se habia imaginado.

-¡Basta!... ¡Deténgansen!.- Al cuete gritaba Ikki, cuyo calor crecía contrario a lo que quisiera.

Ni Seiya ni Shun lo escuchaban, abstraídos en sus cuerpos, mientras Shun trataba de guiar la boca del Pegaso hacia su bajo vientre. Si tenían suerte no le prestarían atención a nada por un par largo de horas... con suerte claro está!.

Ikki se giró confiando encontrar apoyo a sus palabras en los ojos de sus amigos y compañeros, alguien que le dijese que tenia razón y que lo ayudaran a separarlos para llevar a su 'pequeño' y descarriado hermano de nuevo a su habitación. Pero no encontró ni sombra de los que estaban en la habitación, salió al pasillo y vió cómo se alejaban en todas direcciones. Shiryu sacaba un libro de su bolsillo, mientras se lo enseñaba a Mu, acercándose más a él. Hyoga se habia ido para el otro lado empujando a Milo, luego de que éste le golpeara el brazo.

Ikki quedó sólo parado entre el umbral de la puerta, tras su espalda los gemidos de Shun y Seiya, y frente a él... Shaka se habia sentado justo contra la pared, con las piernas cruzadas y ambos brazos tapados por la túnica que le colgaba de los hombros... se encogió de hombros al agacharse y tirar de uno de los brazos del santo, éste gimió y se dejó llevar.

-¡Ahora no dudes que serás el hombre más cercano a Dios!.- dijo con un dejo de malignidad mientras se alejaba por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación.

**Fin.**

Empecé el fic el día 21 de Septiembre a las 13:46 y lo terminé el día 22 de Septiembre del 2007 a las 15:03


End file.
